Kamen Rider (And to an extent other Toku series) Loops
by jxz
Summary: The Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, and other Toku heroes have entered the Loops! wackiness ensues. Also, Tsukasa being a multiversal chew toy can be common. Compilation of Loops from the Thread of the same name in SpaceBattles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Very Welcome to Kamen Rider (and to an extent other Toku series) Loops' compilation! Before we start, I want to explain something: This is not my idea. In fact, unlike my other stories, this is a compilation of Loops from Spacebattles, in the style of Saphroneth's MLP Loops._**

**_Now, let's get down to buisness, with the Rules of the Loops:_**

**_One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping._**

**_There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one._**

**_The standard pattern for a Loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it._**

**_To be Awake is to be aware of the Time Loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)_**

**_The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started Looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular Loop._**

**_Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a Loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality._**

**_Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)_**

**_Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy._**

**_Well, that's all for now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

1.1 (dwennon)

This loop was looking to end up one of his most miserable yet, thought Inui.

First most of his would be friends and allies nowhere to be found, then the Faiz gear got too damaged to use, next Smart Brain spreading some new drug that was secretly to try and increase Orphonoch numbers, Psyga and Orga active, Shocker active, and to compound all of that Ryuuki's rider war and Blade's battle royale were in full swing with him being one of the only people involved that cared.

Inui knew deep down, this was all Decade's fault, somehow, someway.

"Inui Takumi, come and meet your fate and die like the dog you are!" shouted an Accel Mode Kamen Rider Delta backed by a squad of Riotroopers that somehow had blaster modes of their own.

_'Well, at the least I have a new belt to fight with...'_ Inui thought to himself before puling out what would look like to most an over sized usb, with a red belt buckle appearing.

"Henshin!" Inui shouted before hitting the button on the usb.

*click*

_**"FENRIR!"**_

* * *

1.2 (dwennon)

Gentaro had seen time repeat itself again and again, each time starting roughly on his first day at Amanogawa High. Also the start of his tour as Kamen Rider Fourze and all the adventure his friends and him would have.

The first time Gentaro went back he was confused fro a while then went to see all of his friends, non of them seemed to remember any of there adventures in the kamen rider club, And they all seemed to be back to being how they were before, this gave Gentaro pause for a few moments then his thoughts turned to either getting back to his time or trying to reconnect with his erstwhile friends.

"Ah man." Gentaro sighed. He just finished fighting the Taurus, Scorpio, and Cancer Zodiarts alongside having to make sure no one else was hurt after they started forcing switches on students against there will.

Since he put trying to return to his time on the backburner after three or so loops and refocusing to befriending everyone and stopping the zodiarts again things seemed mostly better at first. While Shin stayed on the football team the majority of the team ended up helping out same with JK and Miu's groups. They were even able to get Ohsugi-sensei as an ally much earlier.

However The horoscopes seemed to be reacting to this less than favorably, after awhile. Forcing people to use a zodiarts switch against their will, forcing the school and the surrounding area into lock down under their control, seemingly random attacks on innocent people, and at least one attack on a hospital. Not long after that some group called Foundation-X started to show up and things started to get even worse with new monsters that weren't around the last few times and these weird guys in strange costumes that helped the new monsters.

One of the few saving graces was the Kougami foundation sending help in the form of two Kamen Rider Birth's and some equipment so some of the non riders could defend themselves better.

And it all looked to be getting even crazier in the near future.

* * *

1.3 (OathToOblivion)

Hidari Netto sighed. It was a slow day today at the Narumi Detective Agency in Fuuto City, which meant he got to do boring stuff like filing taxes. Luckily, the annoyance known as Narumi Akiko was off renovating her apartment, so at least there was that. Just as he was picking up an old case file to review, a knock was heard on the door. Looking at it in curiosity, he grabbed his fedora and went to the door, opening it to reveal the sisters Sakurai Meiru and Roll, better known by their nicknames of Queen and Elizabeth.

"What brings you ladies here?" asked the self-styled hard-boiled detective. The Sakurai siblings looked a little frantic, as if they had just run from something. But what could be after them?

"Netto-kun! You have to hide us! There's a Dopant after us!" cried the distraught Meiru.

The detective in black reacted in shock. "What?! Why would a Dopant come after you girls?!"

Roll shook her head. "We don't know! But he's been chasing after us for the past hour! We think he's...!"

Suddenly, a shout was heard from outside. "GUUUUUUUUUTS!"

Netto facepalmed. "I assume that's him?" he asked. The two nodded in fear. He sighed. "Alright then. Go hide in the hanger. Oi, Phillip! We've got a Dopant outside." A piece of the wall that was being used as a hat rack opened to reveal that it was actually a door. Queen and Elizabeth rushed into the back as Netto's partner, Sonozaki Saito, commonly known by his nickname of Phillip in these parts, exited.

Saito chuckled. "This has been a pretty interesting Loop so far, hasn't it, Lan?" the person who was known in their Home Loop as said.

The person usually known as Lan Hikari smiled. "Yeah, I guess it has, Hub. Remind me to thank to Django for teaching us how to make a subspace pocket one of these days, would you? These Gaia Memories are pretty cool." he asked of the person who was usually his brother.

Phillip nodded. "Of course." He then turned to the door. "Shall we?" he asked of his partner, holding up what appeared to be a Green USB Drive with a C emblazoned on it.

Netto nodded, bringing out a Black USB with a J on it. "Of course. Ikuze, aibou (Let's go, partner)," he said, withdrawing a Red and Black object from his jacket and putting it on his waist, a strap moving around it and holding steady. An identical device then shimmered into existence on Phillip's waist.

Phillip then hit the button on his USB.

_**CYCLONE!**_

Netto then hit the button on his own.

_**JOKER!**_

"Henshin!"

* * *

1.4 (kage15oni)

It was Unidentified Life Form #14, aka Me-Badjisu-Ba, aka the Hornet Grongi's turn to play the murder game as he flew the skies of Tokyo. He smirked as he saw what he presumed to be his first victim. As he prepared to make his first kill, unlike the Zu-clan that got wiped out before the game could even commence, A shot from Kuuga Rising Pegasus put an end to him before he could even blink.

Result- Grongi kill-12, Human kill-0.

Unidentified Life From #36, aka Me-Garima-Ba aka, Mantis Grongi, blinked in confusion at the emptiness of the subway. The Tokyo Subway was usually crowded to the brim with Linto (humans) every day (which is why she chose it as the theme of game), why was it deserted on the very day it's her turn to play the game?

'Oh, wait, there was one linto on the bench there. Maybe-'

These thoughts were cut shot when the guy on the bench turned into Kuuga Rising Dragon and wracked her over the head with his harbert.

Result-Grongi kill-34, Human kill-still 0.

Unidentified Life Form #46, aka Go-Gadoru-Ba, aka Rhino Beetle Grongi, marched into the Linto warriors(Police) headquarters, determined to be the Grongi that FINALLY scored at least one kill on the Lindos.

He had good word that Kuuga had earlier reverted to his white form allowing him at least 2 hours to slaughter without interruption.

Imagine his surprise when he saw an armored Linto similar to Kuuga waiting for him.

"Kuuga?"

"Nope." said the armored man as he aim his mini-gun at the Grongi. "Its G-3 mother#$%."

Result-Grongi kill-44, Human kill-still 0.

Later, Godai Yusuke let out an uncharacteristic smirk when Ichiro gave him the news of G-3's victory. Only Unidentified Life Form #0 was left, if he could finally have zero casualty achievement against even him, maybe he could finally escape this hellish time loop.

* * *

1.5 (dwennon)

For Shinji it looked like it was going to be another bloody rider war.

Only this time no rider had died yet, and so far seven of the riders not counting himself were active. It was strange to see Scisors here, like this, fighting other riders like Gai and Imperer.

One of the good things though was He was able to make an alliance with Femme, Raia, Knight, and the alternatives. Other then that the fighting dragged on.

Until one day new riders appeared, and none of them had contract monsters. One of them seemed to have a bar code as part of his mask.

"So this is another world home to a Ryuuki, gotta say it's not as nice as the other two I've been to." Said the man who was the barcoded rider suddenly appearing behind Shinji.

"Huh!" Shinji gasped in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Normally a passing through Kamen Rider, but for now I'm here to tell you what's going on and make sure you know what's up. Have you noticed time seems to reset after so long? And has nothing to do with how event's would normally played out."

Shinji was surprised at this, so far no one else remembered when everything changed back to the beginning it had only happened a little more than a baker's dozen so far but still, this was very surprising for the contract rider.

Seeing Shinji's look of surprise the barcoded rider smirked. "I thought so. You see, right now the universe is damaged, and to try and save it beings of a greater number of dimensions than us have decided to use a fail safe. That fail safe can be summed up as these time loops. Now you are gonna be stuck here most of these loops, things may change occasionally but don't worry. The people up top know what they're doing. Now I'm going to leave this world in a few days, if you have any questions feel free to ask. And also here's a list of things to never try doing, or else something very bad will happen, and here's a card to contact me if you really need some help after I leave." Said the barcoded rider while handing the 600 page journal and business card to Shinji.

As the rider was about to leave Shinji looked at the business card and so no name, so shouted out to the still name less rider "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh yes," smirked the rider before answering,"I am Tsukasa, better known as Kamen Rider Decade."

* * *

1.6 (dwennon)

Looking back on it all that was a pretty stupid idea, Tsukasa thought to himself as he was about to begin a supposed safe mode/punishment loop.

Tsukasa had decided to gather some of the other awake riders to see some of the things they could pull off."Okay Shinji I want you to use strange vent on Kenzaki's 10 of spades while he uses it on Takmui's accel mode. Let's see if we can't make something faster than Clock Up."

While most of the other riders looked bored, Takmui looked worried. "Are you sure this is a good idea Tsukasa, didn't that list you give us explicitly say no time travel?"

"Yes it did, but we're not time travelling. We are just going to create a time dilation field, amplify it, and then see what the effects on someone already massively accelerated is. If it works we should have the beginnings of a decent ability to use against worms or a potentially awake Kabuto, Sasword, or the hyper kabuto zector. You should all know how bad the last time one of them was when they were just aware." Everyone shuddered at that, none of them would look at ramen the same again.

Deciding Tsukasa made an at least okay point Takmui decided to at least give it a try."Are you at least sure about the math here?"

"Well the only issue should be the Strange Vent, but we do know it has some ability to copy undead cards and use their abilities as Advent Cards. So it should work, and as long as it doesn't end up as a time vent somehow we should be fine."

"Alright." Takumi said with less reservation than before.

Tsukasa seeming very confident said, "Okay men, let's do this."

And do it they did. The problem ended up being when Tsukasa ended up jinxing them. After Shinji used his strange vent card something unfortunate happened. The card ended up as time vent...Tsukasa could see far far too much before everything went negative plaid...

'huh. that's an interesting color scheme.' Tsukasa thought as everything ended.

Takmui would never forgive Tsukasa for sending him into a loop of Eiken mixed with Ravenloft. Tsukasa however would go somewhere worse. So much worse.

Tsukasa found himself in an empty void with some sort of holographic interface prompting him to make a character. He had never heard of this game before, and could barely make out the name. It was in English five characters long, and he could recognize the F at the beginning.

Deciding to just jump right in Tsukasa started to build his character, with horrible surprises before the game actually begun. With surprises like - "...what circumference?!"

So began Tsukasa's first punishment/safe mode loop. It would haunt him for many loops to come.

When Tsukasa returned to the regular loops he was extremely traumatized, almost catatonic even.

Natsumi was the first to find him. "Tsukasa? Tsukasa what's wrong? Tsukasa?!"

After giving no response for a few minutes Natsumi started to beocme worried and called her grandfather. "Jji-san! Come quick! Something's wrong with Tsukasa!"

* * *

1.7

Haruto sighed.

He knew that some day the loop where he would become a girl would come.

He knew that he would end into a magical girl loop someday.

He didn't like becoming a Magical girl.

He didn't like becoming a Magical girl, with Kosuke as his/her partner, and WizarDragon and Beast Chimera as their pets.

He didn't like to confront Wiseman, Gremlin, Medusa, Phoenix and Koyomi as enemies, who wanted the world barren and without life, or flowers.

He didn't like all of those things...

Bu he liked to kick their asses. And if that meant becoming a magical girl...

He lifted his/her transformation object.

**_PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART!_**

* * *

1.8

Haruto was happy. He found that Kosuke, Mayu, Fueki and Koyomi were Awake. Which meant that the Phantoms wouldn't be a trouble that loop, and instead they would wait for the thing with the Akumaizers.

So, when he was called to the ring store, he was a bit confused.

"Hey, guys. I just bought some-"

"Plain sugar donuts, we know." Koyomi said. "You always buy that. Anyway, come here."

"Why? is there something?" Haruto asked. "Is not Helheim again, right?"

"Nah, I'm sure that Helheim is being destroyed by Hibiki and OOO right now." Kosuke said.

"Then? what is-"

Haruto stopped talking when he saw the white portal in front of the four mages.

"Oh, no..."

**"I beg of you..."**

"Please, no..."

**"My servant that exists in the vast universe..."**

"Last loop I replaced Rito! Please, no!" Haruto shouted. At his side, the three mages were starting to shake. They didn't like that loop that much either. Fueki was only confused.

**"Heed my call, I wish for the bottom of my heart..."**

That was when the five mages were attracted to the portal, like if they were metal attracted to a magnet. "This is going to suck, right?" Fueki asked. "I've only heard about this loop from Koyomi, so..."

"yes, Fueki..." Mayu said.

**"Answer to my guidance and appear!"**

"This isn't going to be pretty." the three baseline mages and the baseline homunculus said, before being sucked into the portal.

* * *

"... I'm not going to kiss all of them!" Louse shouted.

"...I... I..." Professor Colbert didn't know what to say. Neither did the other students. Kirche tried to say something about Zero, but wasn't heard by anyone.

"Good job, Koyomi." Haruto sighed. "And you too, Louise."

"Hey! I don't control who I summon, ok?!" the Valiere shouted.

"And how I was going to know that would be a summoning portal?" Koyomi asked. "I usually Awake after she kisses me."

"...I really need to read the Hub for this loop, I'm confused." Fueki said.

"You and me." Mayu said.

"Can someone remember me if his world has mayonnaise?"

* * *

1.9

Momotaros didn't like it.

He was now a human, in a train, along with the other Taros. Ryuutaros and Kintaros were now female, for some reason. The conductor wasn't Owner, but it was as weird as him, with a level of added creepiness from the monkey puppet in his hand. Hana was there too, but it seemed she was Unawake.

She also looked like a weird toy with very slight hints of sexy doll. Weird.

They hadn't found Ryoutaro, but there was the more important problem that was their memories... Or lack of them, for that matter. It seemed their baseline selves lost their entire memories before.

and they were (Maybe) dead. And they were now Sentai.

'At least I can keep a henshin power related to trains this time.' the (usually) red oni thought, as he confronted the "Duel Shadow" monster. A monster that liked duels was more than enough to make him happy.

* * *

"Huh. So, Momotaros?" Gaim asked ToQ#1.

"Heh. I was so obvious?" the red Sentai asked.

"Well, for one, Right doesn't jump to the Inves, and slash him with two swords, then kick the Badan mole to Helheim and close the Crack."

"Well, sue me for enjoying myself." Momotaros said, as he returned to normal. At the same time, Kouta released his Suika and Melon Energy Lockseeds from his belt.

"Anyway, Mai's Awake this loop. She wants to go with you guys. Can she?" the Orange-themed Rider asked.

"As long as she don't start another dance battle with Ryuu, she can." Momotaros said.

* * *

_**1.1 - Yeah, an Orphnoch with a Gaia Memory... Only good things can come from this.**_

_**1.2 - Oh, Gentaro, you have so much to learn...**_

_**1.3 - The Two-in-One Net Navi! ... Wait...**_

_**1.4 - Poor Yuusuke... But it was funny.**_

_**1.5 - Shinji meets Tsukasa. And his first Rider outside of the ones in his Rider War, for that matter.**_

_**1.6 - I'm very scared to know where he ended...**_

_**1.7 - And Mayu was Moonlight. And Fueki was Sabaku. A weird familiar reunion ensued in front of Haruto's eyes.**_

_**1.8 - Familiar of Wizard, Almost-All Wizard Riders' Edition.**_

_**1.9 - I am sure things wouldn't end horribly with Momotaros having imagination based powers. (thanks to dwennon for this punchline!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

"You... stormed all your way through Yggrdrasil, destroyed the Scalar System, closed our main Crack, and knocked and robbed the Kurokage Troops... Only to do what?" Shin-Zangetsu asked, his right eye twitching at the insanity the Gaim Rider had said.

"You heard me. A Dance-off." Gaim tried his best not to laugh as he said the words. "If you win, I'll step aside and let you gys do whatever you want. If I win, though, you stop sending our troops to destroy me, and all Yggdrasil will help me to find the Overlords to try to stop Helheim."

"The Over-what?"

Gaim sighed. He didn't remember that, by this time, Takatora didn't know anything about the Overlords. "It doesn't matter right now. Do you accept?"

"if that means you will stop interfering with Yggdrasil's plans, I accept." the Melon Rider said.

"Alright. I'll tell your brother the place and the hour. Enjoy practicing with him!" Without anything else, he opened a Crack with a Himawari Lockseed and escaped throught the Helheim Forest, leaving a very, very confused Takatora.

"... Mittzusane... What?"

Kouta was, right now, with the other Beat and Armored Riders (Except Takatora and Micchy, and including Hase) in the Rainbow Line. Who could think Takatora had so awesome movements?

"I told you. When you're traveling with Right, Takatora has always sweet moves." Mai said.

"I know, I know." Kouta said. Behind him, Kaito chuckled at the idiocy of the Anchor Rider.

* * *

2.2 (My_Name_Is...)

Kota cursed whatever deity causing this FUBAR loop. Evil Mai he could handle. Badass!Hase loop ? No problem. A loop where Oren is a Military Dictator akin to Hitler? Pfft, Kachidoki arms showed him why it got that name. However, nothing ever prepared him for this loop though.

It all started when his sister answered the doorbell.

"Is this Kazuraba residence?" it was a smooth professional tone of an elegant adult woman, dressed in a formal suit with shoulder length black hair.

"Yes?"

"Is there a 'Kazuraba Kota' here?"

"He's over there, by the couch. might I ask what is your business with him?"

That woman took a deep breath; removing her sunglasses, revealing…a familiar face, but he never saw her before in any loop, who was she? But unfortunately the answer soon came to him.

"My name is Takatora Kureshima and I understand that from both of our parents will states that we are to be….Engaged?"

_' .FUCK.'_

Kota resisted the urge to go to Helheim Forest and party hard with the Overlords.

He needed to get smashed.

* * *

2.3 (My_Name_Is...)

"I'm going to destroy the Scalar System!" Kota proclaimed to Takatora.

"I told you already, Yggdrasil is the last hope of humanity." Takatora replied coldly.

"It seems further words are meaningless….Henshin!" Kota transformed to his Jinba Lemon form.

Takatora grunted, pulling his Genesis Driver and preparing to transform, but suddenly music started on their PA.

_Don't Say No! Just Live More!_

He raised an eyebrow, Gaim shrugged.

"It works for Kyoryuger."_ 'Daigo better be right on this.'_

* * *

2.4 (My_Name_Is...)

_**Heisei vs Showa**_

_**Kamen rider Taihen**_

Decade sighed.

The Showa Rider were unbrainwashed in this loop. But they decided to go on with it anyway, to teach their Kouhais "Back in my age, we never had super form. Except maybe Stronger but even then it only adds some stripes in his chest".

Kuuga Pegasus approached. "J has become a giant again."

The Heisei Riders groaned.

Decade intervened, complaining would get them nowhere. "Okay everyone, how many artillery do we have? G3-X? G4? Kaixa? Delta?"

They shook their heads. "Spent."

_'Well crap.'_ "Okay, how about giant robots".

Gaim answered sheepishly. "Well, the Super Sentais have refused to help us this loop. And Skyrider scrapped my Suika Lockseed."

_'That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear...'_ "Anybody else got suggestions?" The ground were shaking, J was close.

"Well…."

"Spit it out Kaito". Tsukasa was in no mood for games.

"Speaking about giant robots reminds me of one of my treasure…"

_LATER_

"By the forces of thunder and lightning, MAKE THE HEISEI RIDERS GROW!"

* * *

_Alternate Ending_

"Haruto, haven't you got the Big Spell?"

Wizard blinked owlishly inside his own helmet.

"Oh."

* * *

2.5 (My_Name_Is...)

_**Surprise Transformation! Kazuya Taki is a Kamen Rider?**_

Kazuya Taki blinked. The World finally came into view around to him.

He was on a bridge. He wore the clothes of a samurai. Hayato Ichimonji was beside him.

This place…

A mother-daughter pair was running up to their location. Chasing them were Gel-Shocker monsters Nameku-Jikinoko and Eido-Kuga

Now he remembered; he was Looping.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Ichimonji suddenly called out "How dare you come out, Nameku-Jikinoko, Eido-Kuga!" He smirked "You panic-spreading Bandits! Can't you see this belt?"

Nameku-Jikinoko charged, but it was too late.

"Henshin!"

Kamen Rider #2 immediately counterattacked, twisting Nameku-Jikinoko's arms.

Eido-Kuga about to assist Nameku-Jikinoko, but Taki threw his straw hat at him.

"Your opponent is me," Taki said as he pulled a Lost Driver from his Pocket.

Eido-Kuga blinked in confusion.

'Heh, maybe those Heisei Kids aren't so bad after all,' Taki thought as he pressed his Gaia Memory.

**_SKULL!_**

"Henshin."

**_SKULL!_**

Black armor formed around him, ending with a white scarf.

The sound of cricket chirps filled his ears.

'Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?'

Kamen Rider #2 and Nameku-Jikinoko had stopped fighting, staring at him in awe.

'Oh, that's why…'

Taki cleared his throat, "Now, Count Up your Crimes!"

* * *

2.6

"Hello?" Akiko called from the outside of the door of his father's buissness.

The door opened, and she entered. She looked at the two beings in front of her, sitting at each side of the english-themed officine.

"Hello? I'm-"

"If I have to guess, You're Akiko Narumi, daughter of our boss Sokichi." The fedora-wearing man in the left said.

"How do you know that, Shotaro?" The one in the right asked, his eyes never leaing the book in his hand.

"Elementary, my dear Philip. The boss showed me once a photo of his little daughter. Using the deductive reasoning, and the form of the skull of the girl in the image, I can trace her growing to this girl's face and physonomy."

"Uh.. What?" Akiko asked, confused.

"Wow! I may have never noticed it! Shotaro, you're a genius!" Philip shouted.

* * *

"...Guys, I'm Awake." Wakana said.

"I tried to stop them with that, but they refuse to hear." Ryu said. Right now, the two-in-one Kamen Rider was attacking the entire Sonozaki family (minus Wakana), with Shadow Clones (Shotaro had called them a thing he learned from some monks in Futo some years ago). Thus far, they had defeated Taboo, Smilodon and Nazca. Only Terror was left, who, ironically, was pissing himself in terror. Wakana held her laugh at seeing her father pissing while in his Dopant form.

"H-How did you..." Ryuube asked.

"Can I, Shotaro?" Philip asked his other half. A few seconds later, he continued. "Elementary, my dear father."

"F-Father?!"

"Let me finish, please. Anyway, We saw some things in some of the Gaia Memories on the Dopants we defeated. Cat hair, and human white hair."

"Also, the Gaia Memories had a faint smell to a parfume a very well-known radio star uses." Shotaro coninued, looking at Wakana, who made her best "shocked/ashamed" impresion. "We traced the three clues to the only family who's known to have a cat, and a well-known star in their family." He said, as he reached closer to Ryuube. His Gaia Memory powers were now affecting himself, and he saw the Rider as a fusion of two hideous Dopants.

"Now.. Count Up your Sins!"

* * *

"You know, this is just a bad joke." Ryu said, seeing at CycloneGoldJokerXtreme destroying the Utopia Dopant in a flash.

"I told them." Wakana said, now in her ClydollXtreme form. At her side, Akiko, as Skull stood, clearly annoyed, even with her face hidden behind her mask.

"And this, good boy, is how you destroy a monster that has power over reality." Shotaro said.

"Wow, you're amazing, Shotaro! How did you discover who was the Utopia Dopant?!" Philip asked.

"Well, Elementary, my dear Philip-"

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS ENOUGH!" Akiko shouted, picking her slip, and putting the Skull Memory in the Maximum Slot.

**_SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

"SKULL PUNISHER SLIP!" She shouted, jumping to the two-in-one Kamen Rider.

In that moment, they knew they may had gone a little too far.

* * *

2.7 (My_Name_Is...)

_**Kotaro Minami, RPG Edition**_

"Accept our offer , Kamen Rider Black, and we shall increased your power hundredfold!" General Jark voiced boomed in the room.

Kotaro Minami blinked, apparently he looped to a moment before his evolution to RX.

_'I wonder...',_ Kotaro thought deviously.

"Okay."

* * *

Debris was everywhere, the smell of burning metal filled the air, cry of pain was heard from various location.

In the middle of it all, a man stood.

"You..! How dare...!"

Kotaro raised an eyebrow. "Hmph, did you honestly think a Kamen Rider will be easily tempted, General Dasmader? Or should I call you Crisis Emperor?"

The man's eyes widened in shock.

Kotaro hold his laughter, remembering what lead to this event.

In a loop where he was born in the future, he got himself addicted to playing Dragon Age.

And it inspired him to GRIND.

LOOT.

PERSUADE.

BRIBE, you get the drill.

After Crisis increased his power he immediately backstabbed them, killing anyone who has knowledge about his modification and erased the data.

He looted the dead Generals. After all, Bosses have better loot.

He passed that annoying floating robot on the way to exit, it was surprised why the killswitch they installed did not work.

B-h Please.

He had the Kingstone secretly built countermeasure against...unsavoury things during his modification.

Not that he was gonna mention it.

He slammed the robot to a nearby wall, crushing it and jumped from the exit into cold space.

Then he absorbed the sun's energy... For The Win.

He landed, evolved, built a safe house.

Crisis Empire sendt many monster later, which he maimed, killed, looted.

He crafted new weapon from the material he...gathered.

Heck, he even built a FRICKIN' Beam Cannon in Acrobatter.

Several High-Grade laser beam later and the Crisis Fortress exploded beautifully.

A snarl garnered his attention, he'll have to reminiscence later. Right now he have to fight Crisis Emperor's Avatar.

"RX-Red Wyvern Battlizer!"

A Robotic Red Wyvern detached itself to form RX's armor and weapon.

Dasmader's look when his opponent pulled out a sword as big as scyscraper.

PRICELESS.

* * *

2.8 (KevinConvoy)

Some people have a problem falling asleep while driving. Today Mamoru Chiba was having… other issues.

Like waking up.

"Crap Crap crap!" Tree, Bush, old lady, treeeeee! *SCREEEEEECH*

"Ibuki, are you ok? We nearly crashed."

* * *

_'Ok. Take in surrounding, on bike, small female arms beside me, and a quick look in the rear view.'_

...

_'That's not Usagi… or Chibi. Lord why is it always young women… Akira, her names Akira and I'm...'_

* * *

"We have to hurry there still an attack going on."

_'Ok, memories starting to come in... Youma, no Makamou. I can deal with monsters.'_

"Yeah sorry, just hold on a bit", came the reply as they got back on the road.

"Are you lost? cause that would be as bad as Hibiki sempai gets."

_'Ryoga's here? no, no memories are giving me that... an older man. Solid, Dependable… Trained very well.'_

"No, of course not Akira, just give me the directions again just to be on the safe side." he told her.

_'Loop memories are telling me to feel the eyeroll behind me.'_

Thankfully by the time they arrived a lot more memories have filtered in.

Mamoru pondered as he and Akira pull up to lake.

_'Looks like I was adopted this time by a fairly high up couple. The Car crash was caused by these Kaijin...'_

He glaced at his phone. The date was just before the dark kingdom shows up normally.

Mamoru… no Ibuki, remember finally adopted this time, he thought, this was going to be so sweet.

"Kamen indeed", he muttered under his breath. Oh the looks on the Outer's faces, always with a smart remark about how weak he was, how they had to "protect" the prince. _'No matter what, I am going to train and keep this. Time to up the ante.'_

"Ibuki" brought up the whistle with the demons face up to his lips.

And blew. _"Henshin."_

* * *

**_2.1- Takatora, master of dancing._**

**_2.2 - And Takatora, Kouta's fiance. One of he weirdest things I've read this side of the Loops._**

**_2.3 - Because Theme Music Power Up gives you 80% chance of winning. (Punchline from My_Name_Is...)_**

**_2.4 - And here, Kaito shows why a thief is sometimes needed, and why Tsukasa is a smart guy... Even if he's the multiverse's chew toy._**

**_2.5 - The guy comes from Kamen Rider Spirits, a manga which I sadly can't find._**

**_2.6 - Sherock Shotaro._**

**_2.7 - The Son of the Sun was really occupied that loop._**

**_2.8 - As for henshin, Blame Decade, I know I do. (Punchline from KevinConvoy.)_**


End file.
